Forever In The Heart
by In Love With Narcolepsy Boy
Summary: Takes place after The Party's Over. Not exactly Narco, but close enough. Please give it a try. Review.


**Authors Note: I just thought of this today. I don't know how it's going to turn out though. No matter what you think, review, please. Even though you hate it, I need criticism.**

**Takes place in 'The Party's Over'. How the story should end. Not exactly Narco, but close enough.**

* * *

That was it. It was over. She watched him drive away, tears streaming down her face. It was all her fault. If she would have kept track of time, and had come out twenty minutes earlier, none of this would have happened. She knew that was not the answer though, he was hurt, and he wasn't just going to stand there and pretend like nothing is changing. So, he left. She didn't get a chance this time to drag his heart around town.

"Come on Ace, let's go back inside." Said Logan.

"No." said a crying Rory.

"Why not? Come on."

"I just want to go home."

"I promise, that if you come inside, you will feel better."

Before she could respond, he grabbed her arm and entered the house.

* * *

At approximately twelve at night, Lorelai heard a car from outside. She went to look out the window, and saw Rory getting out of a limo and walking towards the door. Rory got inside, walked past her mom, saying nothing at all, and sat on the couch.

She just sat there, staring into space, tears forming in her eyes. Lorelai then joined her, and pulled her into a hug, sensing the hurt in her daughter's heart.

After a long moment of silence, Rory spoke.

"I really messed up this time." and with that, she fell asleep on her mother's shoulder.

* * *

It was a month later. Rory still wasn't completely over her heartbreak, but she was doing better. School had been good, Paris got a little less annoying, her and Logan started a relationship, and she was back visiting her mom every weekend. She had seen Dean around the streets of Stars Hollow, but she never acknowledged him, in fear for old emotions to grow back.

She really did miss him though. She missed the times when he would make her smile when she was upset, comfort her, and was just there for her. Now, it felt like a part of her was missing.

They had really never been apart. Even when they weren't together, they were still friends. That is what she needed right now. _A friend_.

* * *

Later that week, Rory and Logan were out for dinner. They had been finishing up, and they walked out to leave. Rory, of course, wanted coffee. So, she told Logan to go out in the car and she would be out in a bit.

As she had been walking out of the restaurant, a familiar face walked in. She was debating over if she should talk to him or not. She turned around and tapped him on the shoulder.

Dean turned around, and looked kind of surprised. But, a smile came to his face. "Rory."

"Hey Dean! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am meeting a friend."

"Oh. Do you want me to leave? I wouldn't want to be interrupting anything."

"Actually, I could use some company right now."

She smiled, and they walked over to the bar, to sit down and talk.

"So," Rory started, "how have you been doing?"

"I've been doing okay. How about you? How is Yale?"

"I've been doing okay, too. Yale is great."

They both smiled, followed by an awkward silence.

"I miss you." Blurted out Rory, breaking the stillness.

"I miss you too, but-"

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to start anything. I miss you being in my life. I feel as if no matter how hard I try, I can't live my life without you, even if it is only as a friend. I need you involved in my life. I miss the times when you were there for me, and I've found myself when in a stupid situation, hard to get out of because I don't have as much support as I used to. You were wrong that night. So wrong. Just because I don't have as much time for you as I used to, doesn't mean you don't belong. You are one of the only people who will have a permanent place in my heart. I love you, and I always will." and as she finished, she let out a deep breath and smiled.

He smiled. "And I love you too. I'll always be there for you. You know you can count on me if you need me."

"Thank you." she smiled.

Rory, forgetting that Logan was still waiting for her, said, "I better get going, I know you have someone waiting for you." she said, turning around, revealing the woman staring at them.

He let out a little laugh. "And you have someone waiting for you." he said as he saw Logan come through the door.

"Coffee." she said. "Coffee, next week. We can catch up some more."

"Sounds perfect."

They got up, and hugged. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and went their separate ways.

"Who was that?" the woman said.

Dean replied smiling, "Oh, that was just an old friend."

And as Logan and Rory were walking out, he said "Wasn't that-"

"Yeah, it was. Don't worry about it." she said smiling, as she got into the car.

* * *

I know it sucked. I didn't take much time on it, I was distracted the whole time. If I find the goodness in my heart, I will re-write it sometime. See, it wasn't exactly Rory/Dean. Because, although Narco is the best way to go in my opinion, they will never get back together. I love the concept of them being friends though. Review, even if you are just giving some fishsticks. 


End file.
